Caleb: spartan
by caleb98
Summary: What happens when a less than perfect teenager finds himself in the halo universe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: test phase

**Location: Australia, South Australia, Noarlunga, Christie's Beach High School**

"And that being said, I think all of you need to do some homework" everyone moaned at that even me to some point, but the teacher was an asshole, he seemed to enjoy making everyone moan in sadness even though it was his job to do so.

"No no, you had to read your assignment two weeks ago and finish it, it's not my fault that you could not finish it" as he's walking, the ground shakes a bit below him, all he was is this fat overbearing asshole who likes nothing more than causing misery.

"And Caleb"

"Yes, Mr Paku-"

"No don't say yes, just do it"

"Ok, fine"

"Alright now remember class that you need to finish this homework" as usual the bell went before Mr Pakula had one of his famous rants, but that did not stop him from talking to us as we went out of the room. As I was in the corridor, I got a punch in the back of the head as Peter walked by, well what can I say he looks as stupid as he is, what's worse is that's he is aboriginal* so every time he hits me, calls me an r-tard and makes me flinch and I tell the teachers, his parents call the race card, so he gets out of some trouble but not a lot, but this was one of these days.

"Ha, you stupid faggot" he said as he punched me and was walking away.

"Peter why don't you go back to your abusive parents" I said trying not to hit him myself even though I was really a weakling and he could see that, so that's why he is doing this to me, as well as the fact that I have autism*, doesn't really help in the matter of the subject.

"What did you say, you stupid r-tard*" he said with a look in his eyes that told me to run.

"oh nothing, just what I want you to hear" as I was backing up a teacher came up behind me using this luck I went up to this teacher and started talking with her until we got to the front office so I could sit in there and wait for Peter to pass, as I was going in there I saw Josie walking by and then I walked up to her.

"Hello there"

"Hey Josie how are you"

"I'm good yourself"

"I'm fine how's you kitten going"

"Good although, I think I might change his name"

"Wait, you're going to change his name, I like pewdie, it suits him"

"Yeah I don't really know either, I mean I like pewdie* but it's a bit kiddish"

"I know but it's cute, it suits him because he is cute, well I've got to get into the admin office quickly"

"Why"

"Well" I said gesturing to Peter looking at me with hate in his eyes.

"Oh well bye then, try not to get bashed"

"Wow that's a great way to say goodbye to someone"

'I know, well bye"

"Ok" I said literally running into the admin office. I managed to get in there with peter not catching me but he was outside so I waited for ten minutes and he decided to walk off so I waited five more minutes and then I left. As I was walking down the breezeway* I heard a big bang on the music door. Scared out of my wit I went down there and there looked there but saw nothing, this thing appeared right in front of my own eyes I was about to scream when I was blinded by the brightest light I have seen I tried to shut them but the light was pouring through my eyelids and then just black.

(AN) This took me two days, just try to go easy on me and read and review as well, constructive criticism works well because I know what I've done wrong and I can work on that problem the next chapter, but try not to be like "this is a bunch is shit and you can't do anything better than this" well I doubt flamer's can even spell let alone piece together a story that spans eight hundred words in one chapter while on a two day time limit ( it includes school and iron deficiency (look up what iron deficiency does to you and think can I do all that within two days)).

*Ok so I base my characters off of my friends and haters so what you hear is what you get, Especially with Peter I am not racist but if more than 20 people find this offensive then I will remove the idiot and replace him with other dipshits in my life.

*Now my friend (Josie) actually named her kitten pewdie, if you do not know who pewdiepie is look him up on YouTube he is hilarious.

*now a breezeway in my school is a tunnel that wind travels through, my teachers could say it faster by saying tunnel but I think they like a challenge.

this chapter is dedicated to general MB for it I will rewrite the first and second chapter until then all the credit goes to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow, my head what happened, where am I?" Caleb said as he regained consciousness and found himself lying down on a metal floor. He got up and looked around at his surroundings; he was in a corridor of some kind. Then he heard the sound of footsteps heading for him.

"Oh shit someone's coming" he thought, then ducked around a corner, hoping the person didn't see him as he did it, but the footsteps were getting closer.

"What do I do?" Caleb thought as he ran for it but the person rounded the corner and spotted him.

"Hey you, come back here" what Caleb thought was a guard said, as he pulled out a pistol looking gun.

"Oh fuck this" Caleb said as he ran away.  
The guard then keyed in his mic.

"Lieutenant Anderson, we have a breach in section 4" the guard said into his mic  
"Say again?" Anderson asked.  
"A breach?"

"Yes sir a breach, but the intruder looked to be fourteen or fifteen years of age I don't know ho-"

"Wait, did you just say a teenager managed to breach an orbital medical facility? Teenager was the key word here."

"Yes sir, a teenager" after about a minutein shock , lieutenant Anderson replied.

"Ok let's just get this story straight, how did you find him?"

"Well sir, I was covering the area near the medical suite when I saw this bright flash of light appear, and when I went to investigate, this kid literally popped up from nowhere hiding behind the corner I passed myself moments ago."

"Is the kid armed?" that was a good question considering they were secretly guarding the most important package to the UNSC.

"No, he does not appear to be armed at all sir; he was just carrying a backpack that seemed to be weighing him down."

"All right, I will alert the facility that we have an intruder, at least I can order our men not to use lethal force, and you just concentrate on getting back to work, that clear?"

"Yes sir"

Location: Reach Orbital Medical Facility: Office of Dr Catherine Halsey

Doctor Catherine Halsey was just about to fall asleep when ONI Officer, Lieutenant Anderson came in informing her of the situation. She was then lead into the security center where Chief Mendez stood next to a holoprojector where Deja was projected.

"Approximately twelve minutes ago, this happened" Deja brought up a screen that showed the events that happened in those twelve minutes.

"So this kid somehow materialised out of thin air?" Mendez said

"Yes as crazy as it seems, that is the only logical explanation" Deja said

"Well we need to find him" Halsey said

"The good doctors right, we've got to find this kid, I will send teams to sweep the area  
and the-"just before he could finish Deja butted in.

"doctor I've found him, he appears to be heading into the medical facility

"chief Mendez get a team ready, try to head him off" Halsey said.

"yes ma'am"

Caleb ran as fast as he could to try to get out of wherever he is, and then he came upon a set of double doors with a sign above it, that says medical suite.

"hmm that's a good a place as any to hide out, while I try to figure out just were the hell I am, and what I'm doing here" he thought, little did he know he was detected already and the guards were on their way to him. He then went inside the medical suite to see if there was any place to hide.

"god damn it not one place to hide" he thought, then continued on his way until he reached in intersection.

"great which way now? His thoughts were interrupted when a bullet whizzed past him.

"holy shit!" he screamed, then looked to see who was shooting at him.

"you there, don't move" said one of the two guards coming up the corridor next to Caleb with their pistols out, Caleb froze for what felt like forever, before turning and running away from them as fast as his bag could carry him.

"why do they always run, [sigh] we don't get paid enough to do this shit. The guard complained.

"heh, you can say that again" the other guard said.

Caleb ran until another set of sliding doors introduced him to a huge room with small sections around the room that had numbers above their entrances, he approached the one marked 117 carefully and went inside, he was greeted instantly by a man with IV lines hooked up to him, but what shocked him the most was on a screen above the man. It was a rotating symbol of an eagle clutching arrows, but what it said was what shocked him the most, UNSC SPARTAN: II JOHN-117.

this chapter goes to general MB for it I will remake this and the first chapter but until then he deserves all the credit


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Ok what the hell is going on here!?" Caleb practically yelled, reading the information.

"This is not happening" he thought, suddenly the person moaned, startling Caleb.

"Who…..are…you?" the figure asked.

"Err-uh I…am….Caleb, who are…you?"

"My….name is… john…..1…1" he then let out a scream in pain, and the monitors he was hooked up to was beeping rapidly.

"Shit, dude are you alright" It looked like from the pain that he was knocked unconscious.

"Ok ok ok this is not happening, this…..can't be happening" suddenly the doors to the room opened and footsteps approached him.

"Oh shit, where can I hide" he then noticed a gap between the persons bed and the wall behind it.

"Ah over here" he then spread himself between the wall and the bed he put his bag under the bed, then he pulled the equipment next to him hiding him as the footsteps were getting closer.

"Ma'am I don't know why you come down here when there is an intruder near this section" a gruff voice said

"My Spartans are the reason I'm here Chief, I at least make sure their all well, despite what I did to them in their early years" A soft sounding woman said, coming into the small room Caleb and john were in.

"I'm going to have to sedate him" She then injected john with something then went to the monitors he was hooked up to.

"That's odd" Halsey said.

"What's odd "Mendez asked, raising his pistol.

"These monitors seemed to have been moved" Halsey said pulling the monitors back exposing Caleb bit by bit.

"Oh shit, I'm going to be shot" Caleb thought, as a tear was running down his cheek.

"Chief, try to find that kid, he could not have gotten far" Halsey said as she was checking John's condition on the monitors.

"ma'am shouldn't you be left with a guard, just in case something might happen" he asked

"Chief, since when do I need a babysitter I will be fine, I can look after myself"

"Yes ma'am" he then left the small room that Dr Halsey and John was in, saying something into his mic as he went.

Dr Halsey was checking on his condition when she heard mumbling from the back of the bed John was laying in, she then went to check on the noise in the back of the bed, she took out a medical scalpel she had on hand and carefully peered into the back of the bed, what she saw shocked her, it was a kid looking around fourteen or fifteen muttering over and over again, this can't be happening. The kid then noticed her and he lost his balance due to fright.

"Shit" he managed to let out before he came crashing into the monitors causing them to come crashing down into the ground he then looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, now can you tell me you name?*"

"It's c-Caleb, what's yours?" he said fearing what she might say next.

"My name is Doctor Catherine Halsey"

"Ok…this is just too fucking weird"

"What's weird Caleb?"

"You…this just all of this, i-it feels like it's a dream b-but it's just too real to be one"

"Why would you think that this is a dream?"

"I-I…..well"

"Yes?" and with that he stiffened and fell limp, he was unconscious, just then Chief Mendez just happened to show up at that point.

"Doctor I heard something happened down here, are you alright and who is this?"

"Yes chief I am alright and this, this is our intruder.

(AN) sorry I had to cut this short but it one o'clock and I have school today so either stay up for two more hours writing this or I could get some shut eye "Hmmm what could it be?"

*I have trouble taking on doctor Halsey's worried side so yeah just tell me how it is.

(Don't forget to read and review)


End file.
